Surfboard fins have been in use for years. A conventional surfboard fin is comprised of a planar material and oriented parallel to the forward direction and to the length of a surfboard. In a side view, the body of a conventional fin is widest at the base, or the portion attached to the surfboard, and narrower at the tip. The planar material used to form a conventional fin is thickest at the base and becomes thinner toward the tip of the fin. Finally, a conventional fin is thickest at the front of the fin and becomes thinner toward the tail of the fin, this allows for greater efficiency moving through the water. This conventional fin can be designed to be removably or permanently attached to the bottom of the surfboard.
Orienting a surfboard fin parallel to the length of the surfboard allows for natural forward motion of the surfboard. However, to change the direction of the surfboard, the user has to point the surfboard in an alternate direction requiring the fin to change direction. Changing the fin direction is difficult because the fin is specifically designed to resist a directional change and keep the surfboard pointing in a forward direction. The resistance by the fin against turning increases drag on the surfboard causing the surfboard to lose speed while turning.
Accordingly, there is a need and desire for a new surfboard fin that allows the surfboard to turn quicker with lower rider effort and with minimal speed loss.